blessedfandomcom-20200213-history
Garrett Febrey
__FORCETOC__ Garrett Febrey is a fictional character created by Rachel D. for the virtual spin off of the CW hit series Charmed - Blessed. Garrett is the middle child of Jessica Stone and Jackson Febrey. He has an older sister by the name of Laura Febrey and a younger brother, Jackson Febrey. He is one of the first humans to be shown in Blessed. Personality Garrett's personality is hard to decipher. He can be this tough guy who looks like nothing can touch him, but he has also this other side of himself that shows a loving and caring person. Garrett loves to joke around and tries everything to keep the people around him happy. When he loves then he loves with all of his heart and dedicates himself completely. He is not a party type of guy even though he works in one of the hottest club in the city - P3. History Garrett was born into a human family. He grew up in a friendly and caring household. Being the middle child was sometimes hard on Garrett, but most of the times he enjoyed it. He was a big role model for his younger brother Jackson and even though he was younger than Laura, Garrett always felt the urge to protect his sister. He spent all his childhood and most teenage years in San Francisco. When he graduated high school he decided to take a trip to Europe on his own with only his backpack. He traveled through Europe doing inter-rail for a whole year before he went back to San Francisco in 2019. When he was back in San Francisco he looked for a major that would be his calling, but he was unsuccessful. Nothing really caught his interest so he started to work as a waiter at Piper Halliwell' The Charmed Triquetra to get a stable income. He would also work in the bar section of the restaurant line and found that mixing drinks was something he was good at and enjoyed doing. During his time working at the Charmed Triquetra he came to know the Blessed Children. It did not take long for Garrett to fall in love with her bosses beautiful daughter Prue Halliwell. Even though he became good friends with her and her brothers, Garrett never confessed his feelings to her. When Wyatt Halliwell took over P3, he offered Garrett a job as a bartender. Garrett gladly took the job for two reasons: he would be seeing Prue more since she was going to work there as a bartender too, and he loved to mix drinks. He has been working at P3 ever since and loves it. Love & Romances Prue Halliwell Prue is a witch looking for stability and calmness she can't find in any magic related man. When she gets to know Garrett better she realizes that he can give her what she seeks and develops strong feelings for him. After her break up with Matt O'Connor she starts dating Garrett in Season 02. Series Season 01 In Season 01 Garrett is introduced as a friend of the Halliwells. He works at P3 and is shown to be a happy and relaxing guy who has feelings for Prue but does not confess his heart to her. Category:BLESSED Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Season 01